


Touches

by Zianourrylovesme (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But it has a legit ending., But with some major feelings and inner angst underneath, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Fluff., I never really finished this, I sucked at the ending, Jesus who am I kidding, Louis just generally being a brat, M/M, Nick is too good to Louis but it's only cuz he loves the incessant child, P.S. It's also really short, Soz, enjoy, like always, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zianourrylovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as his stomach began twisting with the realization that Harry really wasn't going to actually be around for the next week (or two), Louis sighed loudly and lightened the mood with a joke,"Never, dearest Harold, now go be a nuisance to your mother and leave me be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touches

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this sucks because Tomlinshaw makes me feel like an inexperienced writer again because TOMLINSHAW I MEAN OMFG THEY JUST FEELS OKay no sorry i... yeah, so enjoy?

It's not that Louis _hated_  Grimshaw, it's just that Grimshaw was _stealing_  Harry. Louis kinda needed Harry.

Harry was the only one who knew what to do when Louis couldn't talk, he was the only one who knew just how to hold Louis when he was shaking so that he wouldn't feel like a burden, he was the only one who knew how Louis got when he was insecure; why he would need touches to bring him back from that dark place in the recesses of his mind.

So yeah, Louis kinda need Harry.

But, at the moment, Harry was off at a party with none other than Nick Fucking Grimshaw.

Louis was not jealous, he knew that Nick made Harry happy, and he wanted the lad to be happy,

truly,

he did,

but Louis had had a bad day, what with Modest telling him he had to stop messing with the boys, at least physically, because it wasn't helping in keeping him in the closet, and while he was holding his mug of tea with shaking hands before just setting it down and trying to breath correctly even with white bursts of static flitting across his vision, Louis could only think, _Nick stole Harry_.

He knew it was quite irrational, and that may've been why he didn't call Harry, but the thought never left his mind, not while he was sliding down so that his back was level with the kitchen cupboard, not while he clenched his eyes shut and earnestly tried to drag air into his collapsing lungs, and not while black crept over his vision, but it wasn't Louis's last thought before he passed out.

Oh no.

Louis's last thought before he passed out went something along the lines of panic.

\--//--//--

When Louis awoke, Harry was sitting opposite of Louis on a bed Louis didn't recognize, pulling at his hair with both hands and talking (although Louis' sure Harry thinks he's whispering) to the person sat next to him, which is, as Louis squinted a bit through his groggy haze...

Oh great.

Nick.

Once again, it isn't that Louis _hates_  Grimshaw, it's just that the mornings after Louis' breakdowns are for Harry and Louis.

Not Harry Louis and Nick.

Just Harry and Louis.

"Well, good morning popster." Nick lifted his big hand, as big as Harry's, and waved with a small, hungover grimace.

Harry stopped mid-'whisper' and turned his concerned gaze towards Louis, crawling up the bed to settle besides him and run a hand up and down Louis's side soothingly, burying his head into Louis's neck and murmuring,"Lou, God, I'm so sorry, why didn't you call?"

Turning, Lou practically _felt_  Nick's eyes on him as he lifted a hand to run his fingers through Harry's hair, and he muttered,"You were out living while you were young, Haz, I was okay." Louis chuckled quietly at his lame joke.

Before Harry could begin to freak out about how ' _You were not okay, okay? There's communication for a reason and if you don't tell me these things then I won't know and if I don't know then I can't help Louis!_ ', Nick piped up with,"We found you on the kitchen floor lost to the world, Pup, I think we all know you weren't okay."

Briefly, Louis shot a scathing glare at Nick, but even he could tell it was weak, like him, because at the moment Louis wasn't getting the quiet he needed to recharge, and with Nick here, Harry wasn't giving the touches Louis needed either.

And who was Nick to call him Pup?!

There was a very significant rasp in his voice, but Louis was determined to obtain the upper hand in the conversation, so he pushed through it, his tone indignant with pride,"What do _you_  know, old man?! I was perfectly fine on the floor, it's..." Louis realized how absurd he sounded, but he finished with vehemence,"It's a thing for me, I quite _like_  laying on the floor thank you very mu-" Harry covered Louis' mouth with his hand and fixed him with a look,"Lou, Nick is right."

Louis fumed, making sure his flaming gaze was fixed on Nick, who raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching upwards just the tiniest bit. Louis' ears could've billowed smoke with his rage. How _d_ _are_  this man have the _audacity_  to smile at Louis' penalizing! Harry continued on to say,"Nick knows about the touches, I educated him on the proper procedure of administering them."

...Nick knew about Louis's weakness. Nick Fucking Grimshaw now knew just how to make Louis so vulnerable he could very well snap his sanity in half. It's a sad day in Hell when your enemy (Louis doesn't _hate_  Nick, it's just that... He afraid.) knows how to bring you to your knees.

Harry continued on quickly,"I'm going home for a few days, and you're gonna stay with Nick so he can help, just in case you... Just in case."

A wave of exhaustion crashed over Louis, and he, with no care for Nick or what he saw, tucked himself securely into the crook of Harry's body, relenting with a small, tired,"Okay. 'M gonna sleep now."

And sleep he did, restless as it was.

\--//--//--

Nick sat just next to Louis on his bed, slightly leaning over the sleeping boy, watching his face as it shifted with his dreams.

It was absolutely crazy that Louis could be this beautiful when asleep, and only become _more_  beautiful when awake (even if his snarky attitude diluted the shine of his smile a bit).

In fact, it was LOUdicrous! Nick was chuckling at his own (admittedly shit) joke when his phone rang.

"Nick, is he awake yet?"

Smiling softly, Nick lifted a hand and ran it through Louis's fringe, murmuring,"No, the precious pop star is yet to awaken from his slumber, calm your nipples, Harold. How's Cheshire?"

There was the sound of a scream in the background, and then Harry's dorky laugh filled the silence around Nick, who was dying to know what was happening. "Gemma-" another scream followed by more laughing,"-Gemma's rolled up in- In- The spiderweb!"

It was times like these when Nick wished he was on the phone with someone, _anyone_  else.

A distant sounding, female voice yelled,"Harry! Get me out of here!" and Nick snorted when seal noises (Harry) burst through the earpiece on his phone, accompanied by clapping, but then Nick's attention was drawn back to Louis when the lad shifted.

Looking down, Nick jumped. Eyes bluer than freshwater seas were directed straight at him, and he'd be damned if his heart didn't stutter.

Not _flutter_ , _stutter_. Nick was a _man_. A _manly_  man. Manly men's hearts don't  _flutter_.

"Why hello, pup." Nick said, cheerily enough as Louis' eyes darted to the phone then back to Nick.

When Nick only continued staring, a bit confused, Louis huffed and pointed at the phone.

So Nick was getting the silent treatment then.

Louis glared and held out his hand, looking pointedly at the phone.

Oh.

Rolling his eyes, Nick handed over the phone, muttering,"I guess I'm not good enough to hear the 'Royal' speak."

With a winning smile and sparkling eyes, Louis croaked,"No, you're not." then he cleared his throat and began trying to get Harry's attention.

Nick sat there for a second, affronted by Louis' matter-of-fact nature, then he shook his head and smiled a bit, scooting off his bed, a bed in which Louis Tomlinson had invaded, and going to make a cuppa.

His wounded ego needed it.

\--//--//--

Louis was on the verge of screaming into the receiver. Harry wasn't fucking listening! "Harry, I can't do thi-", Harry interrupted,"Listen, Lou, Grimmy'll be good to you, yeah? Just try and get to know him, you'll survive. I'll be gone for the rest of the week, and maybe some of the next." Louis curled into a ball on the (Nick's) bed and whimpered,"Hazza..."

A soft sound filtered through the phone, and Louis could practically taste Harry's next words, his voice shaking as he hurried to veto the idea,"No! You're staying there, okay? Okay. Okay. Yeah, I suppose I could... I could put up with that drooping quiff for a week or..." Louis laughed half-heartedly,"Or two, yeah, okay. Are you having fun Haz?" Louis didn't need to see Harry to know that he was worrying his lower lip, a little crease in his chin. Yup, Louis is just _that good_. It was a few seconds later that Harry replied, murmuring on a sigh,"Yeah, it's really great to be back home... I love you, Lou. Don't forget, yeah?"

Even as his stomach began twisting with the realization that Harry really wasn't going to actually _be around_  for the next week (or two), Louis sighed loudly and lightened the mood with a joke,"Never, dearest Harold, now go be a nuisance to your mother and leave me be."

The smile could be heard quote clearly in his voice.

By the time they had said their goodbyes, with multiple promise of ' _I'll text you 'till you're bloody sick of me!_ ', and finally managed to hang up, Louis was a bit calmer, although in dire need of a cuppa.

Sliding off the bed, Louis decided that he would ward Nick off by being a nuisance, and promptly pulled every sheet off the bed with great purpose. When he was done, his back was aching, his fingers were stuck in a half clenched position, and Louis felt a sense of accomplishment. Sighing with pride, Louis swaggered out the door, and tripped on the bedding.

\--//--//--

Nick jumped when a loud whump came from his room, and gently set sown his cup on the coffee table before standing from his favorite armchair and treading lightly down the hall to his bedroom, trailing a hand on the wall with a grace he had acquired over his many years of life and wisdom. When he saw Louis sprawled out on the floor in his doorway, tangled up in what look to be Nick's bedsheets and fighting the fabric (which only helped in tangling him up further), however, all of nick's poise and ' _grace_ ' left him in a belly-clenching-bent-over-hands-on-knees whooping laugh.

When Nick could properly breath again, he wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes and straightened up, meeting Louis's eyes and breaking into laughter all over again.

The boy looked like a burrito, all wrapped in linens and glaring hotly at Nick, who, for the life of him, couldn't stop laughing! A very fit burrito, but a burrito all the same, and Nick did _not_  hesitate to tell him so, when he could manage to look at Louis and stop laughing long enough to form a sentence that is. "My dear, you do look quite dashing in that ensemble, would like some cheese to go with your burrito?"

In return, Louis scowled, but he himself was inches away from laughter, so, as a last resort, Louis made puppy eyes. "Nicky? Oh _Nicky_?! Please help me?"

The wonderful caring man that he was, Nick rolled his eyes and went to free Louis while lying,"Flattery will get you nowhere Pup." but as soon as he had managed to unroll the absolute utter  _tit_  from his own stupidity, Louis turned on him.

The impractical _child_  tackled Nick, and promptly re-entangled himself _and_  Nick back in the bedsheets.

For the longest time, Nick glared up into Louis's triumphant gaze, but then Louis was murmuring,"I need a cuddle, okay?" and looking doubtful, because he was Louis Tomlinson, and he didn't like to ask for help.

Ever.

So Nick sighed long-sufferingly and awkwardly shuffled in the swaddle of blankets until he could securely wrap his arms around the inconvenience, then sighed again, louder than the last, rolling his eyes towards the sky and griping,"Give me _patience_!" to which Louis knocked the wind out of Nick with an elbow on 'accident, I swear Nick, you pretentious bastard, accusing me of things I'd never even _think_  of doing!', a grin the size of London covering Nick's face the whole time.

Truly, Louis didn't _hate_  Nick, he just didn't know how to deal with the way he _felt_  around him.

The two fell into a surprisingly easy silence.

\--//--//--

When Louis felt as renewed as he could with the ever-present responsibility of keeping his goddamn hands to himself, he stretched his arms and lifted his head.

Supremely proud of himself for not jumping when he was met with hazel brown eyes staring intently down at him, Louis stuck out his tongue and crossed his eye before making the most serious expression and saying,"You're a creeper," then he broke out in a grin Harry had professed to hating because it always _always_  overrode his resistance,"but you're _my_  creeper, so go make me a cuppa, _creeper_." by the time he finished, he was smiling evilly, hands tucked primly under his chin, which was still resting on Nick's chest.

Rolling his eyes, Nick grumbled,"Petty pop star, can't even make your own cuppa, making me your fucking _slave_."

Then he kicked off the blankets and easily stood, a squawking Louis clutching onto Nick's shoulders and scrabbling to wrap his legs around Nick's hips as Nick kept a supportive (groping) hand under Louis' bum.

(Can you blame him? Baby got _back_.)

Louis huffed and inwardly curse Harry for being right. Maybe the next week (or two) wouldn't be _so_  bad.

Nick dropped Louis on the floor just outside the kitchen and said,"Oops, soz, I'm a bit too _old_ to carry you and all your youth, Pup."

On the other hand...


End file.
